


Sam & Jack screen cap fic - Armstrong fun fact (made for Ship Day 2020)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Ship Day 2020 [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Wallpapers made for Ship Day 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853083
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic - Armstrong fun fact (made for Ship Day 2020)

[Ship Day 2020](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/94394-SHIP-DAY-2020-Eighteenth-Annual-Sam-Jack-Celebration!)

[Joke not mine, found here](https://twitter.com/DocAtCDI/status/1242956373576613890)


End file.
